I Walk Alone
by This user has MOVED
Summary: A power hungry wolf demon is cast out of Makai because of her ways and told never to return. When she makes friends with Kurama she joins the team... but they still have no idea she is a demon. Kuramaxoc
1. Leaving home

**Ok, this is my firstfic like this (note, I said like this, for I have many other fics). It most of my fics the OC character is... well, way different. And ifa character in like Night is then I have another oc character that is nicer. But just bare with me on this one and I hope people will like it as much as they liked my other fic, 'Dancing at the End of Time'.

* * *

**

"Nightchild… Night… NIGHT! It's time for you to get up! You can't snooze all day, bloody whelp!" Night _really_ didn't want to wake up. The wolf youkai slowly managed to open her dazzling yet deathly cold sapphire eyes to look up at a porcelain-skinned she-wolf youkai with emerald green eyes. She glared down at Nightchild, who was lying on the ground in one of the forests of Makai. The sun was high over head. It was one of those warm, sunny summer days. Night sat up lazily and rubbed her eyes while her golden, black-tipped wolf ears trembled a few times and her tail flicked. It was gold and tipped in black like her ears. Her golden-blonde hair went down to her waist and she wore a cutoff black shirt and some baggy black pant. "Today is the day you're supposed to go to Ningenkai." The other she-wolf said.

"What? For what reason am I supposed to go to that vile, degrading place?" Night questioned with a chilling tone. She really didn't like Ningenkai and she detested ningens. They were all so… weird and abnormal. Not to mention their habits were disgusting and their ways of life sucked. They had no admiration what so ever for nature… or one another for the matter. And In going to Ningenkai, it would put Nightchild right in the middle of humans and all the nastiness that went with them.

"Do you not remember? Leader ordered you to go to Ningenkai. You are supposed to leave because you don't get along with anyone else and you set every ones temper off… especially the leaders! To add to that, you are getting way to strong for your own good and if you stay any longer you could do some major damage to the pack and anything else you come in contact with! You have already managed to get someone KILLED! At least in Ningenkai the spirit detectives will be able to keep a close eye one you! Now go! And the leader says if you are to return, we are to hunt you down and slay you just like any other game we might come across." The other practically yelled in her ear. So Night was a bit reckless and had a habit of starting fights and getting into trouble, but that was no reason to banish her from Makai was it? Well… I guess it kind of was.

"Alright, alright, I get it already. I'm going." Night snarled as she picked herself up off the ground and brushed off her clothes. She gave the other she-wolf a sharp glare and turned, walking in the direction of the portal to the human world. She sighed once she got there. Man she really didn't want to go live with the human crazies. What the hell was she supposed to do once she was in Ningenkai anyway? It's not like she had any money or a place to sleep… And the spirit detectives were going to be right on her heels all day, every day. Feh! Night silently stepped into the portal and disappeared into human world… never to return to Makai another time? Who knows?

* * *

A week had passed from the time when Night left Makai. She had been sleeping in trees and existing off rabbits and deer. Today she felt like making an alteration and fell asleep in the ningens' park where the sun could warm her pale flesh. It was like this in numerous areas of Makai, but here it was uncommon to find a place such as this, it was more often than not all city and buildings. Still she couldn't quite free herself for the ningens that hovered around her like insects. Some of them might have thought it strange that she had a tail, but Night didn't mind it, their were other humans that walked around with fake tails, though it was very rare, and she was able to hide her wolf ears by flattening them against her head and covering them with a raven black headband.

Night was disturbed from her sleep by a voice. "Excuse me, but it does not seem right for a girl to be sleeping outside. Many things could happen." It said.

It was a very soothing, gentle voice, but Night didn't like being awoken from her serene slumber. "I don't see how this concerns the likes of you." She said squinting up to see a red-head boy looking down at her with a charming smile. He seemed to be human, but Night could sense additional spirit energy… but she shrugged it off. There were other humans that passed by with a little extra spirit energy.

"I suppose it doesn't concern me at all." He replied, smile never fading.

Night stared at him with an odd look on her face. "Then why the hell did you even come over here!" She fumed. She knew now that she wasn't going to under stand this ningen boy.

He sat down next to her before he answered. "You just seemed a bit lonesome." He said truthfully.

Night was after only one week a bit lonely, but she longed for the company of other wolf demons, the positions in which this boy nor any human for that matter could not fill. She missed the packs sweet songs and baying to the moon every night and she missed the rough games of the pack and games like Kaganai and Shikunai the pack would play. Both games used fighting techniques and roughhousing that would surly kill a human, but it didn't change the face that this boy was correct though. "And so what if I am? Why do you even care?" She questioned, closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head.

The boy gave her a quizzical look. "Why do I care? I don't really know, but you look like you could use someone to talk to… so how about it? I'm Shuichi." He stated, causing Night to open her eyes and look at him again.

Her sapphire eyes met his deep green ones as she pondered over what to say. 'What the hell could it hurt?' She concluded. After all, it couldn't hurt to have someone there to keep her from being lonely… a friend if you will. She racked her brain searching for a name she could give him. Nightchild wasn't really the kind of name a human would have. "Fine… I'm Kuro." She decided. From now on that is how she would be knowshe figured, seeing as she couldn't go back to Makai any longer.

* * *

**Well, how was that for a first chapter? Please Review and let me know weather to continue or not. I'm thinking of adding Samara in this one too, but she will have a different name and she will not be paired with any of the YYH characters… Maybe a crossover between InuYasha or something… I might just make a character for her… I don't know. So please give me your opinion on this… till next time, sayonara!**


	2. Night, stop talking

Kira: Ok, I have decided not to put Samara in this fic… I don't really know why… I just don't feel like I want her there. She is in several of my other fics though.

Blackstar: She's kind of annoying.

Samara: HEY!

Aura: S' only true… you can be annoying sometimes.

Kira: sigh

* * *

**'Kuro's' Unknown Powers**

Shuichi had come to see 'Kuro' everyday after school let out for two weeks now. More often than not they would just sit there in silence. Neither would speak a word, they would just enjoy each others presence. Today, though, after about twenty minutes of silence, Night inspired a conversation when she asked Shuichi a question. "Why do you insist on coming here to see me everyday? What is your reason for even caring about my existence?" She asked, from the spot where she sat, staring up at the sky.

Shuichi pondered on the subject for awhile. "Well, I get lonely sometimes too, and you can tell by looking at you that you're usually lonely. There is a look in your eyes that tells me your lonely and that look goes away during this time, but it is always back by the next day. I suppose that look compels me to comeback." He finally answered. You could tell Night was thinking about it and sometime after she seemed to accept the answer and go back to gazing at the stars in the sky until the sun grew low on the horizon. Shuichi rose from where he sat. Night gave a questioned look. He had never left this early before, so why now? "I have a job that I have to do." He answered her unspoken question. She accepted the answer and nodded signaling he had her permission to leave.

Later Nightchild was thinking about what Shuichi had said. Could it have really been true? Could she, a powerful wolf demon be depending on a normal human male for company, depending on him to take away the loneliness she felt? "You're going soft, Night… or I suppose I'm Kuro now." She told herself. In just three weeks in Ningenkai she had gone soft and was now actually trusting and counting on a human as if she would another wolf demon. Man, the pack thought she was cruel when she left Makai, look at her now. The only thing she had killed in days was a few deer so she could eat. Her fighting style didn't matter any longer and her power was no longer important either. And what if Shuichi knew what she was like before he met her, a murderous little she-wolf that enjoyed hunting down and killing her prey not only for food, but for the pleasure of the chase and seeing their warm blood stain the ground. What would he think if he knew that she would go to the Nether world when her life was finally taken? … Why did she even care what Shuichi would think? Where did he possibly have to go anyway?

Nightchild thought over all of this for a while until she caught a scent, a scent that she really wished she didn't smell… Shuichi's blood… and lots of it. And it was close, real close. A snarl ripped from her throat. No way was she losing the only human that kept her company. She wasn't going to call him a friend, she didn't need friends. Wasting no more time, Night set off in the direction of the scent. It was only moments before she came upon the scene. Shuichi was there, cuts all over him, with three other boys and a huge demon. She could sense the boys had enough power to kill it with some time, but she was pissed and killing was what she did to get in a better mood. She was cast out of Makai for it, which should give some detail to how bad this habit was. Silently, being sure to mask her energy, Night approached the group.

"What do we have here?" She questioned coming out of the shadows. She made sure her demon and spirit energy stayed near to nothing.

Shuichi's eyes widened as the demon turned toward her… yup, not the prettiest sight. The demon was big, ugly, and had the worst breath imaginable. "Don't interfere, girl." He sounded. His voice was deep and scratchy, like nails on a chalkboard. It irritated Night to no end.

"Kuro run before it's too late!" Shuichi called, gripping a cut on his arm. She ignored him.

"You know her, Kurama?" Yusuke asked (I don't want to take time to describe them). He nodded.

Kurama? Did he just call Shuichi Kurama? "I will interfere if I wish to." Nightchild growled her gaze hardening and her pupils becoming beast-like slits, yet the boys were not close enough to notice this feature. Too Bad.

"Do you have a death wish, girl?" The demon bellowed.

"Kurama, your friend is going to get herself killed." Kuwabara stated. He was trying to hold back the pain from his own wounds.

Night continued to ignore them. "No, but you do apparently, seeing as you keep calling me 'girl'. My name is Ni-- Kuro." Ok, she could have just blown the whole thing right there by saying her real name.

"You have a big mouth for a weak human onna." The demon's voice told of his rage. He rushed at her for an attack, but when he swung his fist… she was gone? He looked around frantically.

"Looking for something?" Night called from a nearby tree. Hey, if you got talent… show off.

"Your onna friend seems to be a better fighter than she leads on." Hiei commented, watching with intent interest.

"You bitch! DIE!" The demon yelled, breaking the tree into millions of tiny pieces, but completely missing Nightchild.

She smirked began to walk away. "You're not worth my time." She stated making everyone's eyes widen. The demon roared in anger behind her as he walked to, who she knows as, Shuichi and asked him if he was ok. He simply nodded, unable to speak. "Don't tell me a worthless demon like him did this much damage to you." He said raising an eyebrow. She was continuing to anger the demon, making him come at her again. She had gotten bored with him though. Night released all her spirit energy at the same time, attacking the demon with a force that destroyed his body easily. Any human would fall faint at the sudden lose of all that spirit energy, but Night had her demonic energy to make up for it. The boys stared in amazement.

"You know Koenma is going to want to hear about this." Yusuke stated.

"Koenma...? You mean you're the spirit detectives?" Night asked. Of course, how could she be so blind? Why else would they be out here at night fighting demons? And she had been spending the last two weeks with on of them! She should have guessed!

"Yeah, and the diaper boy will probably want to know all about you and make you part of the team. Come on, we can take you to meet him." Kuwabara said with a stupid grin. Oh no, what has she gotten herself into? This was not going to end well… and how were the spirit detectives supposed keep an eye on her if THEY HAD NO IDEA WHO SHE WAS?

"Um, no… I don't think that would be… a smart thing to do." Night said. What if Koenma knew what she had done and caged her? That could do things to demons like herself, makes em' crazy and suicidal. She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked with a puzzled look on his face. Night just needed to shut up. Every time she opened her mouth she just got herself deeper and deeper into this mess.

* * *

Kira: Ok, that was chapter 2. Please people, read and review and I'll update.

Samara: Next chapter is A Member of the Team and Some Alone Time with Youko.

Aura: Oo! Ponder, ponder! What will happen?

Blackstar: ignores

Kira: Until then, Sayonara!


	3. Some time with Youko

Kira: Ok, time for chapter 3! I'm exited… though then won't be much in this chapter…

Samara: Then why are you exited?

Kira: twitch … do not question me!

Aura: …

Blackstar: …

**A Member of the Team and Some Alone Time with Youko**

Nightchild sat in Koenma's office. Somehow the boys had dragged her down here. She tried to hide her face and tail and act like she was just another human… which would have been easier if she knew how a human acted. Koenma had just told her everything, thinking he was indeed spilling his juts to a human girl. She already knew everything he was telling her, so out of boredom, she stared at the ceiling counting the tiles.

Koenma blinked. "You're taking this astonishingly well." He stated.

"Whatever." Night muttered as everyone stared at her. Hiei glared, so naturally, she glared back and he looked away.

"Usually people freak out when they learn that demons exist." Kuwabara commented.

"I've know demons exist my whole life." She stated and right after regretted that she had even open her mouth.

"How so?" Kurama asked raising his brow.

"I… uh… I just knew because… My parents were killed by demons when I was young." Night said the only think that popped into her brain. She couldn't just tell them she was a demon! The little chibi wolf inside her head started doing frantic circles. She wasn't used to having to hide the fact that she was a demon, and that had to be the lamest excuse ever… but they bought it?

"Oh, we are very sorry for your loss, but would you consider joining our team?" Koenma questioned.

"Whatever, it's not like I have anything better to do." Oh my god, did she really just say that! It's settled, Ningenkai was making her go insane! Nightchild had officially lost her mind!

"Alright, now that all this is settled, I'm going home." Yusuke announced.

The group began to walk out the door before Koenma's voice stopped them. "Kuro, you will be attending Kurama's high school." He called.

She sighed and walked out the door. I bet she would have cared more if she knew what school was. Night was a lucky little wolf though, for today was Friday, which left her with the weekend before she would actually have to attend school. The boys had arranged for her to stay with Kurama, seeing as she knew him better than she knew the others. They broke up, each going separate ways to get home.

Nightchild followed Kurama silently as they walked to his house. The awkwardness that a human female might feel upon going to a male's home had descended its evil wrath upon her. She didn't quite understand the feeling, and it wasn't as if she felt anything for him, it wasn't the wolf way to love, only to mate when the time comes and then go about you life. Only the leaders of packs and clans actually loved their mates, all the rest was pure lust often with a few weeks of flirting, nothing more. The leaders were allowed to have children and only wish to with the one they love, children produced from one night of lust between a pair were either adopted by the alphas or sentenced to immediate death. Night had never been in bed with a male before, so as humans would say, she was a virgin.

Kurama looked back at Night, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We're here." He stated with a smile. She looked around blindly. She hadn't even noticed that they had come to a stop in front of a house or even that he had opened the door. She must start paying more attention to what is going on around her. "Come in, my mother is away for a month on a business trip so she wont come home and freak out on anything." Kurama said, trying to reassure her.

Night walked in quietly. So many scents hit her at the same time. One, the strongest was the scent of kitsune. It didn't make sense to her before, but now, after she had learned that he was part of the spirit detectives and gave herself false feelings for him, it was plan as day. Nightchild wasn't the only demon here. The supposed human that she had been 'talking to' for the past week had been a fox demon all along… and she hadn't noticed it! Man, she was getting lazy!

"You're a kitsune." She stated. Her sapphire eyes held something that they had never held before. She had a crush maybe. In her pack it would be considered very wrong for a wolf to so much as cast a second glance at anything other than a wolf demon… but that just made this all the sweeter.

"Y-yes…" He stammered. How could she have known that? If only he knew. "Did Koenma tell you that? I don't recall him saying anything about it." He questioned.

"No, I just know. I'll tell you how sometime." She replied, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Why can you not tell me now?"

"I don't feel that you are ready to know."

"Could it be that bad that you would have to keep it from me?" He took a seat beside her on the couch.

Night's sapphire gaze shifted to the ground solemnly. "… yes, it could." The fact that she had been bad enough to be banished from Makai is definitely something worth hiding… at least until they knew each other better.

It was silent for a while. It seemed that both their minds had been somewhere else, so it was their surprise when Night spoke up. "You should rest." She said, thinking of his wounds from the demon. They needed time to heal.

"As should you…" He countered.

Night stood, turning off the lights and walked to the window, taking a seat on the ledge and looking out at the street. It was vacant. Night's eyes darkened in color to a deep midnight. Her vampire heart had returned. Not in the literal sense that her heart was that of a vampires, but it had decide to darken back to how it was when she first came to the vile human realm. The bloodlust of her past was reclaiming her.

Kurama noticed the change and didn't say another word, but watched her quietly from where he sat on the couch in the dark. He could have sworn he had seen that gold tail of hers flick up like a real wolf's tail. Why did she wear that anyway? Her scent was odd as well, unlike any other human he had come across, it was floral almost. He pondered silently. Kuro's scent reminded him of the white lunar flowers in Makai. Many were drawn to the white flowers by their sweet smell and others by the vast beauty of the plant. He felt Youko urging him to set him free. Kurama supposed it would be ok, seeing as Kuro knew he was a demon and didn't seem to be scared.

Youko was free. His golden gaze pierced the darkness as he looked over the wolf demon. Of course he knew, it was unmistakable, but he wasn't going to tell Shuichi that. "Youko Kurama." Night stated and she shifted her gaze to him.

"Tell me about yourself." He stated.

"Why would one such as you wish to know about a heretic she-wolf like myself?" Night questioned in reply.

He didn't reply, just waited for her to speak.

Night sighed. "Just a little wolf demon banished from Makai." She said.

"You must have done something awful to have been banished from the demon world." He smirked. Shuichi had found an interesting young woman here.

"I did. It was something the rest of my pack would not even admit to _themselves_ that I had done."

"And what was it that you did?"

"That is for another time." He caught a glimpse of the light reflecting off her sharp fangs as she smirked and turned back to the window. Bad idea… Youko had wrapped his strong arms around her, his arms draped over her shoulders. In an instant her eyes returned to the unreal sapphire from before.

"Let's just stay like this for awhile…" He tightened his hold on her. "If you don't like it… just push me aside." He said. To his surprise, she didn't push him away, instead, she place a hand on his arm and leaned her back against him with a smile. It must be every girls dream to be held like this.

"You don't realize… I can't do that. Not if I tried. You can't believe how that feels." She replied. After a moment, Youko began to hear a soft, but low sound coming from Night. She was purring and her weight had shifted. She had fallen asleep on him. The kitsune gently picked her up and carried her to the couch were he sat down, letting her lay in his lap.

Kurama awoke the next morning in the position Youko had left him in. He was on the couch with Night in his lap. A blush crept to his cheeks and he quickly and carefully removed the girl and stood. He looked over her sleeping form before writing a quick note and walking out the door and leaving her alone… in his house… alone.

Kira: You should never leave a wolf demon alone in your house.

Aura: Why not?

Kira: You never know if your house will be there when you get back.

Blackstar: That's obvious.

Aura: WELL I DIDN'T KNOW! … I'm stupid… and talent less… my stomach hurts… tear

Blackstar: sweat drop

Samara: You're not stupid…

Kira: sigh … Well, Sayonara, readers, and please review!


	4. Night's alone day

**None of my sisters had anything to say about this chapter, so let's get right to it! Enjoy!**

Nightchild awoke alone in Kurama's house. She knew that Youko had give Kurama his body back and none of her senses were indicating that there was anyone else in the area, so she guessed he had stepped out for a bit.

Her suspicions were proved correct when she got up and found a note on the table. It was from Kurama saying he would be gone for a few hours and to make herself at home while he was away.

A wolfish grin crossed Night's lips. Alone… in Kurama's house… by herself for a few hours… Ah, life was sweet.

She got up and strolled to the kitchen. It was her first time in a house and, well, she didn't know what everything was. The pack had always had a den. Other demons would have large palaces or big, dark houses, but the pack never did. They were always in the cave, their den.

Letting her curiosity drive her, Night opened cabinet upon cabinet and studied all that she found, being sure to put it back precisely how she found it. She was good at that sort of thing. She was a sneaky one, even to the other wolf demons with their heightened senses, so going through a humans house and placing everything back in the exact way in was before she touched it was no problem.

She found the refrigerator and, after a moment of trying to figure out how, opened it. She shivered at the cold air that came from it and slammed it shut with a yelp. 'How do they keep winter in a box like this?' She wondered.

Night carefully got on top of the "winter box" and did a complete 360, looking down all four sides and seeing what was around it. She had never seen anything like this before.

Night climbed down and looked it over again, not finding the answer to her question. She noticed the other door on it above the one that she had already opened. Yup, gonna see what was in there right after she found out what was in the bigger part.

Bracing herself for the cold air, Nightchild opened the door again and looked around inside it, looking over all the contents. Picking up a slice of ham, the she-wolf sniffed it. Interesting, she hadn't seen anyone go hunting. Nor had she even seen any fair game around, and this meat did not come from any rabbit.

Night slowly raised it up and lightly licked the mystery meat, quickly pushing it away and putting it back with a look of disgust. Why did humans eat such things? It tasted awful and it was cooked. The pack almost never cooked there meals, raw meat just tasted better to them and was much more filling.

Well, on to the next thing in there… the milk. She prodded to jug with a claw. When it didn't move, it proved itself not to be alive and she picked it up, examining it with sharp canine eyes. Then she noticed that when she had moved it, the contents within would slush around like river water, but never before had Night seen white river water… or a white river for that matter.

Or did the way the white stuff moved around inside mean it was really alive? Did someone trap it in this small container?

She pulled on what she thought was the top and it popped off (I've done that before. Pull on the top of the milk carton hard enough and it will pop off… you know… the twisty ones?).

Night looked inside. Nope, it was definitely not alive, she could tell now, and now that it wasn't alive… even if it was WHITE water, she lost her interest in it and pushed the top back on the jug, placing it where she had found it.

Ok, that part was growing boring quickly, so the wolfess shut the door back and opened the higher part. It was colder than the one below and she couldn't help her shiver, but this time she didn't close it.

Looking around, she saw a small box. That was odd… Why would someone have a box sitting there in the cold like that?

She touched the box. It was freezing, but she picked it up and pulled off the apparent lid. She had no idea what the stuff inside was. It was a bit odd looking.

Then she looked at the box. 'Chocolate Ice cream' was written across the side, be she couldn't read… so that was kind of a waste. The picture rang a bell thought.

Night had seen people walk through the park with these things. They would eat them. She sniffed it. Well, that was odd. It didn't smell like any meat she had encountered before. So she licked it.

The moment the substance hit her tongue, she was in love. This had to be the best thing on the planet! She sat there licking away at it until nothing was left and the contained was completely cleaned.

Bored with the kitchen, Night wandered all through the house looking at every little thing until she came to Kurama's room. It had a strange scent of roses that hit her nose harder than she thought it would and she sneezed once before continuing on. She found all kinds of interesting trinkets in there!

She searched through the closet, looking through all his clothes. Everything seemed to smell like roses… **_everything_**…

The she-wolf moved to his drawers. Opening one, she found the most interesting clothing… she pulled out pair of silky… red… boxers. Of course, Nightchild had no idea what they were.

'What do humans do with these?' She questioned, stretching the waistband on the boxers over and over again.

After a thought, Night simply could not resist… she placed the boxers on her head, over her furry, blonde and black wolf ears. Interesting… Was that what they were used for? That's odd…

Night wandered around the house some more with the boxers still on her head. All in all, she had a pretty eventful day… and Kurama was gone for a long time… longer than she thought. When he did come home, he found who he knew as Kuro on the couch, curled up asleep… boxers back in his drawer and off her head, and ears hidden. The house didn't look like anything had touched in, but the scents said otherwise. Her scent was all over the house. The fox just smiled and left her there, looking at the clock. 11:00 pm… wow, he was gone for a long time. Cha, no kidin'. Kurama headed to his room and went to bed. What would tomorrow bring…?

**Done! R&R, readers! Sayonara!**


End file.
